


Diamonds in the Sky

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Slight Violence, Slight torture, smut on the fifth chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: The two most powerful men of the galaxy had to fall in love with the same girl. They might hate each other but they made a pact in order to protect you. Little ficlets that show glances of your relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you love her?” Kylo asks Hux while he looks at you. You’re sleeping between the two men, each of them having an arm possesively around your waist.

“With all my heart. Do you?” Hux now asks Kylo. Both of them looking at you like you’re the last kyber crystal in the galaxy.

“Mmh” Kylo snorts. “I think you’re forgetting I’m the one who found her” Kylo gives you a quick kiss on your cheek.

A silence settles on the room before Kylo speaks again “Do you promise to protect her?” “With my life and you know it, Ren” Hux says, making the promise to himself that he’ll make sure you always be happy.

“Do you think she loves us?” Kylo asks with a lighter tone. “I hope so” Hux smiles at you and start kissing your face.

Kylo, being jealous and greedy as usual starts kissing you too, trying to take you away from Hux. It’s like a fight full of lips and tongue.

“If both of you don’t stop I’m gonna make you kiss each other” you say whining with your eyes still closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo is asleep on his left side, the shine of the stars falls in his face so you can see his features even if it’s dark.

Most of your days are long and tiring and when you finally get to go to bed a warm happiness invades you. But there are days like this when even if your eyes are puffy and your body is sore you lay awake in bed, the room in complete silence. When you were alone nights like this were unbereable but at least now you have Kylo’s moles to connect and form galaxies and it keeps you distracted.

You trace his scar all along his face and sadness invades you, not anger or rage against that girl with the Force, not anymore, just sadness that Kylo had to endure all of that.

Kylo’s mouth opens a little and he starts to snore, you giggle quietly because you don’t find it annoying at all, just cute.

“Why are you not sleeping?” you hear Hux’s voice at your back.

“Not tired” you simply state. Your hand still tracing Kylo’s moles.

“Mm” Hux makes a noise of acknowledgment and he hugs you against his chest, breathing into your hair.

“How did you know I was awake? Did I wake you? Sorry” you’re sure you weren’t making any sound but you know Hux’s sleep is light, always sleeping with an eye open.

“You forget I know everything about you, kitten. I always feel you and I know when you’re sleeping and when you’re not” Hux mumbles and he rubs his crotch against your ass.

“Cocky” you laugh trying not to wake up Kylo.

“How come you never touch my face like that when I’m sleeping?” Hux refers to your hand on Kylo’s face.

“Because you’re paranoid even in your sleep, pretty sure you’d put a blade through my skull if I touch in your sleep” you roll your eyes at the fact that the two men of your life are still jealous of each other.

Hux snorts and says “You’re right, kitten. For a moment I thought it was because you think Kylo is more handsome”.

“Never” you laugh again. “I treat you different but I love you the same. And you know you’re the most handsome general of the First Order”.

“Smart ass” Hux pretends to be hurt. You turn your head to him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. He stirs a little and adjusts behind you so he can fall sleep again.

Between Kylo’s snoring and Hux’s strong hug you think that sleepless nights aren’t so bad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet contains themes related to anxiety, nightmares and panic attacks.

Kylo walks to the bridge looking for General Hux. He finds him talking to a lieutenant barking orders as usual. He must have felt Kylo’s look because he turns to see him.

“Ren” Hux says dryly. “Hux” replies Kylo in the same way.

“I thought it was your day with (Y/N)” Hux comments with an annoyed tone. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s what I want to talk to you about” Kylo answers impatiently. “Have you seen her?”

“What happened? Did you bore her? Hux mocks “Or did she finally realize what an idiot you are?”

“I’m serious, Hux” Kylo tries to appear taller to Hux. “We were supposed to train together but after lunch I haven’t seen her”.

“Maybe she wants to be alone” Hux shrugs.

“I don’t think so. When she was sleeping she was having a nightmare but I couldn’t see in her mind” Kylo says and adds “I think it’s one of those days”.

The mocking grimace disappears from Hux’s face and he simple releases the word “Shit…”

Immediately the two men start walking each other, they walk at a fast pace, the only thing that prevents them from running is that the other could see them.

After checking their quarters, the cafeteria, the training room, the gym, the restrooms and not finding you, Hux says frustrated “We have to find her, she’s in pain”.

“Wait…” Kylo shuts him up. “I feel something. Follow me”. Two hallways later Kylo and Hux find themselves in front of a door that says “Supply Closet”.

Hux knocks the door and when he doesn’t receive an answer he says out loud “Kitten? Are you there?”

When they don’t receive an answer Kylo becomes impatient and opens the door. It’s stuck but with his strength he only needs to push a little to open it. The closet is dark, full of things for cleaning. Kylo comes in slowly followed by Hux and in the background they find you, huddled in yourself, facing the wall.

Maybe Hux and Kylo can’t stand each other, maybe they can’t agree on anything and maybe they even hate each other but they feel exactly the same when they see you looking like a lost puppy protecting itself from the cold.

Kylo kneels by your side and puts a hand on your arm. He knows what you feeling because he loves you and knows when you’re not doing well. “What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” he asks worried.

You squeeze your eyes and you feel the words don’t come out of your throat so you make an effort to speak “I had a nightmare. I dreamed something was following me, something, someone. It was invisible and it wanted to bite me. When I touched it I saw its teeth. Human teeth. I asked it why it wanted to hurt me. It told me: “I don’t even feel pain. I just want to destroy you” you release a sob that makes your entire chest hurt. “I’m scared again. I feel weak, small, useless. I feel like I’m barely holding to the last pieces of control over my life”.

Kylo feels your pain and tells you “We’ll take care of you. I know you feel everything is wrong but everything’s going to be fine”.

You snap at him, annoyed and tired of hearing that old phrase “Yeah, sure, everything’s going to be fine. Stupid me” and you turn your head back to the wall again.

Kylo looks at Hux and Hux nods. When it’s about you words between them are not necessary. They know what they need to do.

Kylo grabs you in his arms and sits down on the floor, his back leaned against the wall. You hug him tighter, your arms around his neck and your face hidden in his chest. Hux kneels at your side and puts a hand on your back. His thumb tracing little circles in your skin.

“This is something that is just happening to you, it’s just passing, it’s not going to stay” Hux starts talking calmly. “This is not you, it’s just a part of you. You’ll not reach places and say “Hello, I am (Y/N) and I’m my anxiety”. It’s “Hello, I’m (Y/N) and I’m going through a difficult time”.

You look up and see Hux smiling at you with his clear eyes. “Can we stay here for a while?” you ask the men of your life.

“Of course. We got you, girl. We got you” Kylo whispers.

You still feel your anxiety creeping at the back of your mind, like it’s smiling, waiting to hit you again but between Kylo’s and Hux’s arms the beat of your heart doesn’t feel so heavy against your chest anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wonder how it was that Kylo and Hux came to the agreement of being with you. This ficlet contains issues related to death.

The beep coming from the bacta tank indicating that it’s working pierces Kylo’s brain every second. He’s sitting on the side of the tank, with his elbows on his knees and his eyes on the person inside the healing machine.

He feels he’s descending in a spiral of fear and angst, the silence of the room engulfs everything and he frowns in an attempt not to destroy everything that is close to him.

He gets up suddenly, the squeak of the chair backing down cuts the silence like a knife. “I’ll be back, love. I promise” he tells you even if you can’t hear him. Or maybe his voice reaches you between dreams, preventing  your body from surrender.

He walks around the ship with his fists clenched, he hopes to look intimidating enough so no one gets in his way. And whoever is foolish enough to do it, the red of his lightsaber will be the last thing they see.

“General Hux” he really can’t stand this man. His perfect rectitude, his ginger hair, his stupid cat.

Hux acknowledges him without saying a word, waiting for him to speak.

“I know you love her. I’ve seen it in your mind “an almost imperceptible twitch on Hux’s eyebrow occurs.

“I do not …” Hux tries to explain. “Stop. There’s no point in lying "Kylo interrupts him. "And I do not blame you, who wouldn’t love her?”.

Hux decides to keep his words to himself, agreeing with Kylo with his silence.

“Right now she’s on a bacta tank fighting for her life. Those scums almost killed her. I almost didn’t arrive on time” Kylo decides to stop before losing his composure to the man who looks at him expectantly. “I need to know that she’ll be safe even when I’m not with her.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hux doesn’t understand what the child-man wants to say.

“I love her more than I hate you. And I also know that you’re the only man, besides me, able to protect her” Kylo pauses for a moment “ I’m willing to share her with you ”.

Never in all his life did Hux think he would hear those words from Ren and he has seen many unusual things over the years.

“Just answer me this” Kylo doesn’t allow Hux to say anything. “Do you promise to protect her?”.

“With all my life, Ren,” Hux says without even hesitation, he has made that promise himself since he first saw you. He feels a little sting on his head, Kylo is searching in his mind to see how true his answer is.

He must have been satisfied because then he says “We can arrange the details of the agreement once she’s totally healed. She’s currently at room 21 ”.

“I’ll make sure to visit her and bring her flowers when my shift is over” Hux says before Kylo disappears down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a Valentine gift for my followers. I hope you have fun reading this as much as I had writing it. If you have any ideas for this fic hit me up.
> 
> Warnings: smut, oral sex, master kink, daddy kink, threesome, cum eating.

“Stop it. It’s too early” Hux voice is scratchy. He wants to get as much rest as he can before the alarm rings and he has to leave the comfort of the bed.

He hears some familiar moans and he smile without opening his eyes. “Bad kitten, rubbing yourself all over my leg” he scolds you for feeling how you rub against him. Just like a kitten trying to get her Master’s attention.

“Mhm” you start caressing his chest and purring. “Kitten wants to play.”

“I said it’s too early” Hux’s voice is now harsh and strict. He flips around and pins you against the mattress putting your arms above your head.

You giggle satisfied to have gotten the reaction you expected. He’s so stubborn, Hux isn’t into morning sex, always reciting that duty is first and that pleasure will come later. Every morning is the first one to leave, letting you and Kylo to have some fun between the sheets. But this morning you want some vitamin D from your ginger general, you woke up from a pleasant dream where he was the protagonist and when you opened your eyes and saw his ginger hair all tossed and his face relaxed you know you had to make him fall into temptation. You grind against him feeling he’s getting hard, a daring look on your face.

“She’s horny, General. If you’re not going to do something about it, then shut up and go back to sleep”. All your giggles and moans woke Kylo up. He has no eyes for the man on top of you, just for you. There’s something about mornings that Kylo loves, it’s like being on an unbreakable bubble where there’s only you and him. And Hux on this occasion.

“Does kitten want Master’s cock?” Hux grinds himself harder against you so you can feel all of his bulge.

“Mhm” you nod, acting innocent.

“So early and so dirty” one of Hux hands starts to explore under your nightgown, taking your underwear off and making sure you’re ready. And you’re more than ready, thanks to your dream. Wet and warm, just like your Master likes.

“I wanna see her tits. Sit her on your lap” Kylo interrupts Hux’s exploring. He doesn’t want to see the ginger’s face at all and if you’re on top he can set his gaze on you. As you climb on top of Hux you get rid of your nightgown.

You put your hands on Hux’s chest and elevate your ass a little so he’s able to find your hole. “Aaaah” you exclaim. Hux’s cock is hard as rock and your cunt envelopes him perfectly tight. The aura of the dawn falls on Hux’s face and he looks more beautiful than ever.

He puts his thumb inside your mouth and you start sucking it sensually with your eyes closed while you start moving, leaving only the tip inside of you and then slamming down again till  you reach the base.

“You look gorgeous like this, baby” Kylo says as he caress your arm. He has a power kink for you, seeing you in control over Hux makes him mad with desire.

“So gorgeous” Hux seconds Kylo. He’s helping you with his hands in your hips but you’re the one setting the rhythm.

You give Kylo a playful naughty look while still bouncing on Hux’s dick. There’s a big bulge tenting the sheets but Kylo doesn’t do anything about it, he’s pretty happy to watch you getting fucked.

“Daddy’s cock” you let out in the middle of the fucking.

“What, baby?” Kylo knows that Hux is Master but he is Daddy.

“I want Daddy’s cock” you say and pass your tongue over you lips.

“Is my cock not enough for you kitten?” Hux thrusts harder trying to prove a point. Here we go again with the power game and the jealousy.

“Master’s cock in my pussy is more than enough. But I want Daddy’s cock on my mouth” now you’re only moving your ass up and down feeling how good you’re stretching and Hux’s eyes roll back.

“You’re a very filthy little baby” Kylo smirks and kneels beside you. He lowers his pajama pants to his thighs and his dick bounces happy to be finally free. “Look, it’s already leaking for you” he points to the semi transparent liquid dripping from the tip.

“Give me” you stick out your tongue ready to savor Kylo’s salty taste.

“Take it, baby girl. Take it all” he pushes himself into your mouth, pleasure immediately flooding him by having your lips wrapped around him. You sigh with satisfaction of having Hux and Kylo inside of you at the same time.

“Oh, fuck” Hux curses as he starts feeling you spamming around him. “Already close, kitten? You’re losing your stamina” Hux’s presumption showing in the least appropriate time. Typical.

“Touch my clit, Master” you take out Kylo’s dick from your mouth to tell Hux what you need.

“Ask nicely” Hux slaps one of your breasts and you clench more.

“Master, oh please, would you have mercy on me and touch my clit so I can come around your cock” your tone of voice is exaggerated. It’s too early to play the character of the sub little girl.

“Don’t play smart, (Y/N)” Hux really doesn’t like when they make fun of him, especially if it’s about his abilities on bed.

You and Kylo are laughing. While you were telling Hux to make you come, you were jerking Kylo off with your right hand. Your spit acting as a lubricant so your hands slides easily on his shaft. Then Kylo guides your head back to his cock. You hollow cheeks bobbing your head fast, your tongue tracing him inside your mouth. You try to breath from your nose so you can take more of it.

“Someone’s hungry today” Kylo comments and grabs a side of your head to guide you.

“Yeah, hungry for my cock” Hux nails his cock more into you.

“Are you gonna rub her clit yes or no? Just make the poor girl come” Kylo spits to him.

“Shut up, Ren” Hux answers him. Your cunt doesn’t let him think a more intelligent comeback.

“Shut up, Ren” Kylo lashes out at him in mockery. They’re arguing as if they were outside the bedroom talking about war.

“Both of you shut up and make me come” you decide to end their idiot argument. At your command, Hux’s fingers are in your clit making fast circles and Kylo’s forefinger and thumb pinching one of your nipples. This is what you were asking for.

“Just like that” you moan. “Fuck” you’re feeling the knot in your core unchaining more and more. “Hux! Ky!” you scream as you come, burying yourself on Hux’s dick and the pleasure is so much you throw your head back and close your eyes. There’s some of your cum on Hux’s belly.

“Where do you wanna it, baby?” Kylo asks as he is now the one jerking himself. Seeing you lost in the pleasure of your orgasm triggers the own orgasm of these two men.

“In my face, both of you” you just regain enough composure to answer.

“Kneel on the floor” Hux orders you as he takes out his penis.

You kneel quickly on the floor, opening your legs and pushing your tits to them. “Paint my face with your cum, please” you’re rubbing Kylo’s and Hux’s legs, encouraging them to give you their seed. They are so close, breathing fast ready to leave their trail in your face.

“Open wide” is the last thing Kylo says while Hux only blurts a “shit”. They ejaculate ribbons of hot cum straight to your whole face, covering your mouth, your cheeks and nose.

Satisfied that the three of you had your orgams you’re ready to swallow but Kylo stops you. “Wait, close your eyes”. An idea has just occurred to him and he wants to see if it works.

With your eyes closed, Kylo takes some of his cum with his finger and puts it in your mouth. “Eat” he simply orders you. You do and smile when you recognize who this flavor is. “Mmm daddy’s cum” you taste. Then Kylo takes again some more cum and repeats the motion. “Master’s cum” you answer before swallowing everything.

Kylo and Hux are equally surprised you’re able to distinguish them but you know your men so well you can do it with your eyes closed. Kylo is a little sweeter than Hux and Hux is a little thicker than Kylo. Just like their personalities. You love them so much.

Once they fed you everything that was in your face and you ate it as if it were the most precious delicacy in the universe you speak casually “Oh, where are my manners? I didn’t say good morning”.

The three of you laugh with ease seconds before the alarm sounds indicating that it’s time to start the day. The start of a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: First off you’re amazing. Okay could I request a hux x reader x kylo where after the events of the force awakens snoke blames the two of them for everything. Instead of taking it out on them he decides to do it to the reader in front of them. However instead of just watching her be torture they over throw him in that moment for her safety.

You enjoy spending your time visiting the young recruits, saying they’re young is an understatement. They’re literally babies, the youngest ones have only three years old.

It’s clearly they don’t receive a lot of love from their trainers and caretakers. But that’s no problem, you have enough love to hand out among them.

“Miss (Y/N), look, my tooth fell out yesterday” a blonde boy with bright blue eyes shows you his mouth with the tooth missing.

“That’s great, sweetie. You’re growing up so fast” you pass your fingers through his hair smiling.

The children loves you so much, as soon as they see you walking through the door they run to greet you, demanding your attention. Some people working here doesn’t agree with that you do, specially certain captain named Phasma. But everyone knows that they can’t mess up with you, otherwise they’ll find Kylo’s and Hux’s rage.

The more time you spend with these kids, the more you feel there’s something missing in your life. You imagine one of these adorable babies calling you “mom” or “mommy”. But you discard this thought quickly and you pretend that what you have is enough.

“Miss (Y/N), I’m here to escort you” a stormtrooper interrupts the fuss of the children.

“Escort me where?” you frown.

“To General Hux and Commander Ren” he tips his head a little and adjust his blaster.

“Oh” you stand up from the floor and the kids boo the stormtrooper because he’s taking you away.

* * *

“Here?” you ask confused to the stormtrooper. You’ve never been in this area, the big doors looks intimidating.

“I received instructions that this is the place” the stormtrooper says as an apology and he retires.

The double door opens by itself and when you step inside it’s so dark you’re afraid that you’ll stumble. You keep walking down a long corridor, you can’t distinguish the roof of the room and a chill runs through your body.

“The two are equally guilty, StarKiller was the culmination of our goal and you ruined it. And you haven’t even been able to find Skywalker” a raspy voice resounds in the room and his words become clearer the closer you get.

Standing back you recognize Kylo and Hux, the joy of seeing them fades quickly when you realize the guards posted around the throne, and sitting on it, who you’ve heard about before but had never seen: Snoke.

You gulp nervously, not sure what to do. What do you even doing here? Why Hux and Kylo called you?

“Ah. Glad you can join us” Snoke looks at you and you feel uncomfortable. Kylo and Hux turn around quickly and panic is visible in their eyes. They weren’t the one who called you. It was Snoke.

“Supreme Leader” you bow your head trying to appear respectful. From what you’ve heard about your boyfriends, especially from Kylo, you don’t want to be on Snoke’s bad side.

“Come closer” Snoke makes a sign with his hand and you nod, advancing towards him. Kylo and Hux open a gap between them and you pass through them, giving both of them a look of reassure.

“I see you’ve charm these men somehow” Snoke’s voice gives you another chill. You haven’t charm or deceive anyone, you’re just in love. “I don’t know if you’re aware but these two made mistakes. Terrible mistakes And when someone makes a mistake, the only way they learn is by punish them. Don’t you agree?”

“Y-yes, Supreme Leader” you nod, avoiding to argue with him.

“I’m glad you agree” Snoke face is full of evil. Then he lifts his arms and thunders and sparks come out of them directed at you. When the rays reach you, your body is full of pain, it’s as if your blood had frozen and it’s stabbing your veins, Snoke is killing you by destroying your body from the inside.

You scream with all your strength, the pain is constant and intense, your back arches by itself and it’s almost bent completely. Tears begin to slide down your face.

Kylo and Hux can’t believe what’s happening, Snoke never punished them in this way.

“Master, I’ll take her place, just leave her alone” Kylo pleads him.

“No!” Snoke roars. “This is the only way you’ll learn to not fail me again”.

“K-ky …” you try to call him in vain. You see, between your suffering, how the two persons who supposedly love you, stay still observing how you’re tortured. You close your eyes, wanting to die, at this point you’re pretty sure Snoke is going to kill you, you just don’t wanna suffer anymore.

Hux clenches his teeth and Kylo clenches his fists. They can see how life is being taken away from you. They’re gonna lost you forever, only because they obey and old creep man who abuses them.

“That’s enough!” Kylo screams with all the force that his lungs allow him and activates his lightsaber, throwing himself immediately to Snoke. Snoke is distracted and his attack on you ends. You’re falling down, passing out from the pain but a pair of arms catch you before you touch the floor.

Distantly you hear Kylo’s voice shouting “I’ll deal with this guards! Just make sure they don’t hurt her!“ You also hear a blaster being fired, probably Hux’s one. So at the end they stood up for you you’re able to think before you faint.

* * *

There’s some murmurs you ear catches, you’re waking up, gaining back conscious of your body. It hurts terrible, like a big burn everywhere. You open your eyes slowly and realize you’re in your bed.

“Kitten, you’re awake” Hux hurries to sit next to you. “How are you feeling? We didn’t leave you on the medic bay because we know how much you hate hospitals. But we can bring a doctor here”.

You make a superhuman effort to semi sit on the bed, your back leaning against the pillow. Hux is smiling at you meanwhile Kylo is sitting apart. He looks like he’s been crying.

You take a look at your body, making sure you’re still complete and you note how the veins of your arms and legs are marked, they look like tattoos, little red lines distinguish where your veins are.

You panic thinking what Snoke did to you and how many time do you have left before he comes at you again.

“You’ll be fine. It’ll fade away, don’t worry” Hux assures you as he pets your head. Kylo still looks shocked, just able to look at you. They were very close to lose you and he would never have forgiven himself.

“It doesn’t matter. Snoke will seek revenge. He’s gonna kill me” you choke on your tears. Your only mistake was to fall in love with Kylo and Hux.

“He’s dead” Kylo interrupts the conversation. “We killed him for you. No one will harm you”.

You look at Kylo and then at Hux searching for confirmation.

"It’s true, kitten. The galaxy is ours” Hux exclaims with pride, the possibility to make you an empress is real now.

But you’re not interest in some title or power. You blink fast trying to dry your tears. “Maybe…” you fiddle the blanket nervously, “Maybe now we can start a family”. The topic of making the family bigger hasn’t been discussed a lot between the three of you, the main reason was Snoke. He was the only impediment for you to be completely happy. But now that he’s gone for good your heart beats with hope.

Kylo approaches and kneels on the bed, holding your hand he says “You want a baby? We’ll give you a baby”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: depression, angst, mention of blood, death, light NSFW content (it’s not even sexy)

“And remember, be close to me or to Kylo at all times” Hux asserts in a strict tone.

“Yes, dad. I promise I’ll be good” you roll your eyes, tired of Hux’s directions. Kylo shakes with laughter seeing Hux acting like a total dad.

“You’re her dad but I’m her daddy” Kylo teases him.

“I just worry about her” Hux looks at Kylo with narrow eyes. “Something you should do too”.

“Nah you’re the boring one with all your rules. I’m the one with which she has fun, right, babygirl?” Kylo puts his arm over your shoulder.

“Both of you are boring. Let’s go” you shake off Kylo’s hug and run to the ship.

“I’m serious, Ren. Protect her at all costs” Hux stops Kylo before he follows you.

“I think you’re forgetting I’m the one who made you promise that” the playful tone Kylo uses with you is gone. For Hux there’s only coldness. Kylo walks to the ship, his shoulder bumping Hux’s shoulder on purpose.

“I’m so excited” you say as you buckle your seatbelt on. This time Kylo won’t be the one to pilot the ship. But it’s okay, you’ve had many rides with him in his TIE Silencer. You had ride that ship and had ride Kylo in that ship.

“It’s just a diplomatic mission, kitten” Hux smiles at you. To be just a mission of this kind, it costed you a lot of work to convince Hux.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s still exciting” you shrug. The mere fact of being able to travel to another planet is enough fun for you.

Kylo doesn’t add anything to the conversation, he sits down next to you and takes the glove of his right hand off so he can hold your hand.

“Look, kitten, the planet of Ambria” Hux points to the window. You’re in the Inner Rim and you almost arrive to your destination. You take a look through the glass and see an orange planet with pink and yellow swirls mixed.

“Thanks, for bringing me here” you kiss Hux’s cheek and go back to your seat.

“You’ve been quiet. Something’s wrong?” you ask Kylo seeing him with an absent look.

“With you by my side, nothing can go wrong” Kylo’s eyes spark with love and he takes your hand again, giving it a squeeze.

* * *

“We’re so happy to have you here in Ambria” a blonde girl with almost white skin welcomes you when you get down from the ship. You landed on the roof of the building of the Ambria Chamber of Deputies. The sky has an almost unreal blue color and the weather is windy.

“My name is Yasinda Kalar and it’s a pleasure to serve you” she continues with the introduction. Then, she bows her head in respect for you. “Supreme Leader, General Hux, Ms. (Y/N)”.

“Hi, Yasinda, nice to meet you” you shake her hand being friendly. You know how intimidating can your boyfriends be and you don’t want her to freak out.

“Oh, nice to meet you too” Yasinda exclaims surprised. She didn’t expect you to be so cheerful and polite.

“Ms. Kalar, can you tell us today’s itinerary?” Hux gets impatient.  

“Yes, of course, General Hux” Yalinda stands up more straight and smoothes her skirt with her hands. “We have a meeting in twenty minutes with a group of deputies to discuss the taxes of the merchandise transport ships and then a meeting with the Secretary of Natural Resources to review the agreement on the importation of onyx stone”.

“Very well. Let’s get going. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish” Hux walks ahead to enter the building, without waiting for Yasinda to show you the way. Or for you. 

“Daddy, I wanna go with you” you pull Kylo’s arm and he turns to look at you.

“You’ll get bored” Kylo assures you. Even he gets bored in those meetings.

“I wanna be with Daddy” you pout lowering your head. Kylo chuckles, he adores that face you do when you want to get something. He knows that you have him eating from the palm of your hand. He grabs your chin and bents down to kiss you, his tongue already looking for entrance.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Could you stop that?” Hux interrupts your kiss, grimacing in disgust. Meanwhile, Yasinda sighs staring at you as if she was watching a romance movie. Supreme Leader of the galaxy really knows how to kiss.

“Sorry” you say embarrassed, you feel your face getting hot and red. Kylo takes your hand and walks to the door of the building.

“Really, Ren? Could you be more professional?” Hux scolds him one more time but Kylo only snickers, winking at you

* * *

“Did you get bored, baby?” Kylo opens the main door of the building for you. After four hours, meetings and negotiations are finally over.

“Not really” you grin at him and turning to look at the city and its people.

“Of course not. You spent the whole time playing with her” Hux scoffs. The stress of all day plus his paranoid of keeping you safe put him in a bad mood.

“We can go and do something. We still have the rest of the afternoon” you plead Kylo and Hux with your eyes. Hux is already saying no meanwhile Kylo is asking Yasinda where you could go.

“I could take you to the museum of The Cleaning of the Seven Houses” Yasinda says. “It’s a museum about the war between the Seven Houses that happened here six hundreds year ago. We can take a speeder to get there, it’s not very far“.

“Can we go, please?” you jump excited grabbing Hux’s arms.

“No, kitten, I’m tired…”

“Oh dad, come on, let’s go” Kylo mocks him and he asks Yasinda to prepare your transport.

After a fifteen minute ride where you enjoy the wind against your face, you get out from the speeder and walk to the museum. The building looks like a palace with tons of windows and a big garden in the front.

“Kitten, slow down” Hux complains and Kylo gives him a mocking look. “What?” he asks him but Kylo ignores him and decide to join you.

“Oh this is so pretty” you try to see everything the museum has at the same time. There’s tons of old pictures and you joke that Kylo should wear the clothes the Sith used to wear. There’s even a complete armour inside a crystal box that belonged to a famous Sith. Kylo takes out his holopad and tells you to pose next to it so he can take a picture. Meanwhile, Hux just rolls his eyes every two seconds, feeling like the babysitter of you two.

Kylo, you and even Hux are laughing about your photo, you look small compared to the huge armour. Suddenly, you feel someone whispers in your ear calling your name.

You turn around, a little intrigued of who’s calling you. Maybe you imagined it, after all this is a big place with high walls and the sound travels in echos.

 _“(Y/N)”_  the voice repeats your name. Now you’re sure you’re not imagining it. You narrow your eyes and follow the direction where you think the voice came. You walk through hallways full of people until you arrive to an empty zone. Hux and Kylo behind you, thinking you’re just seeing everything.

“That area is closed, sorry” Yasinda says. There’s a door in front of you with a sign that says  _“In Repair”_  but that doesn’t stop you. You gently push the door and it opens, you take a step inside, feeling a energy dragging you in.

“Kitten, it’s closed”

“Leave her, Hux. She can do whatever she wants”

“What’s this?” you ask Yasinda, ignoring the usual fight of your boyfriends. The room is empty except for a huge stone with a sword nailed in it.

“It was found recently. Historians of Ambria believe the sword belonged to a powerful warrior that lived during the war of the Seven Houses” Yasinda accepts her defeat, you’re the girl of the two most powerful men, like Kylo said, you can do whatever you want.

“Why is it like that?” you refer to the stone.

“They couldn’t take the sword out so they had to cut a big chunk of the stone to bring it here”

“That makes no sense” you shake your head and climb the stone. For a strange reason you feel if you try it’ll come out. Taking the handle you pull the sword up and it slides easily out of the stone.

Kylo, Hux and Yasinda are open-mouthed. How was that even possible? But you can’t answer them because the energy of the sword is invading your mind, filling you with unknown but familiar images.

* * *

_You’re in an unknown place, there’s some candles illuminating the room that it looks made from stone. There’s a red carpet with some patterns in it and it matches the curtains of a big window._

_“When the time comes will you be ready?” you hear Hux’s voice and you immediately look for him in the room to ask what’s going on. You turn around and he’s there, dressed in clothes you’ve never seen. He’s wearing a type of dark red robe and black pants._

_“I don’t understand why I have to do it” you hear yourself responding. It’s so weird, it’s like you’re here but at the same time you’re seeing everything from outside._

_“Because you’re my best warrior” Hux takes a sip from a cup made of gold and embedded emeralds._

_“That’s not the reason”_

_“He’s in love with you and we’ll take advantage of it” he barks out at you. Your face hardens and he notices it, so he approaches you and taking your face between his hands says “Do this and the galaxy will be ours”. Then he leaves a short kiss in your lips before taking back his cup._

_You tight your hands in fists but decide it’s better not to talk back at him. You direct to the big wood door and you hear Hux adding “Oh and (Y/N)? Do it with your sword”._

You jump from that memory to another one, you can no longer hear Kylo’s or Hux’s voice.

_“I came to surrender!” you scream throwing your heavy sword away. You’re in the Organa castle and you arrive alone, demanding to see Ben Solo._

_“Ben!” you call him with your hands up in surrender. You see the huge doors slowly opening and the figure of Ben Solo appears in it. He’s wearing dark pants with brown boots, a white shirt and a blue navy vest._

_“(Y/N)?” he says incredulous that the cruelest warrior of the Seven Houses is here, offering peace._

_“Ben” you run to him and throw your arms around him. “Ben, I left Hux. We can be together now”_

_“Y-you really did that?” Ben’s eyes open in disbelief but soon he’s hugging you too. “For me?”_

_“For you, Ben. All for you”_

* * *

_“Why do you insist in carrying that sword?” Ben wonders as the two of you take a walk on the castle gardens at night._

_“Hux already knows I betrayed him. I need to be prepared for his revenge” you step on a blue rose with your boot._

_“(Y/N)” Ben chuckles and stops your walk. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll always protect you” he grabs you by the waist and stares at you._

_“I know” you touch his face with the back of your hand. “And you’re also willing to do anything for me, right?”_

_“Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you” Ben whispers and he leans down to kiss you._

_“I know” you make sure Ben’s eyes are closed and silently you take your sword from your hip. Ben is expecting the soft touch of your lips but in exchange, he receives a sharp pain right in the middle of his chest._

_You push the sword deeper until the tip excels from his back. Ben’s eyes opens in horror, not understanding what’s happening. He looks down and he lets out a silent scream when he sees his white shirt filling with blood. His blood._

_He tries to grab on you but you push him down by the shoulders. He painfully falls on the floor and you put your foot next to the sword pulling it up. His jaw goes slack and his eyes fill with tears, tears from the physical pain and for your betrayal._

_“I wish I’ll have the pleasure of not seeing your face never again” you say your rehearsed words and turn your back to him. Sheltered by the night, you leave the castle hidden in the shadows._

* * *

_With the assassination of their son, the Organa-Solo clan declared complete war to the Hux House. And of course, Hux sent you to leadership the troops._

_But since the night you murdered Ben Solo you don’t feel like your usual self, your reflexes are slow and that rage you had to fight has been replaced by melancholia._

_You must have been distracted because an arrow nails straight to your heart, making you fall from your tauntaun. Both sides are too involved in the battle that no one bothers to come and check if you’re okay._

_“Oh fuck, I’m dying” you cough feeling as if your chest is being raw open._

_“Yeah, well, that happens when they stab you something in the heart. I should know it” you hear Ben’s voice and in the middle of your agony you don’t feel surprised or scared._

_“It hurts” you cry out, looking for his comfort._

_“It’ll pass fast” you feel a hand caressing your face and you close your eyes, the battle noises alien to you._

_“I’m sorry” you sob, you had done so much evil in your life but killing Ben is the one thing you regret the most. “I love you, I really do”._

_“But you chose Hux over me” he accuses you._

_“He manipulated me” you try to explain yourself._

_“Only us and no one else are responsible for our own actions”_

_“Will we be together?” you lean more against his hand._

_“Not in this life” Ben sighs, he sounds as he’s sorry for that._

_You open your eyes and kneeling beside of you it’s Ben, he looks ethereal, a shining light surrounding him._

_“I’m glad it’s your face the last thing I’m looking at” you breath out with effort and Ben gives you a smile._

* * *

“(Y/N) are you okay?” Hux asks worried as he catches you in his arms. You open your eyes and see you’re in the museum again with him, Kylo and Yasinda.

“What happened?” you ask confused.

“You look like you were going to pass out” Hux says.

The images from the vision you had come back to you and you throw the sword away from you. You look for Kylo with your eyes and you find him looking at you as if he saw the same you saw.

“I don’t wanna be here anymore. Let’s go” you walk to the door, just wanting to get away from this place.

Kylo and Hux follows you and the ride back to the ship and back home is made is completely silent. You lock yourself in your thoughts, reflecting about your vision and what it meant.

* * *

“Hey” you enter to your quarters and find Kylo sitting in bed, he looks like he was meditating.

“Hey, baby” Kylo smiles at you but you can see through that smile.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been like this all day, especially after we left the museum” you sit next to him, worried about him.

“Nothing’s wrong” he shakes his head still wearing a fake smile. You want to say something more but he turns to his side to kiss you. He grabs your jaw and kiss you hard, running his tongue over your lips so you can give him access. He lays you down in bed and stands up to get rid of your pants and undies. Then he kneels in between your legs and rubs your clit with his tongue to make you wet.

“Are you ready, baby?” Kylo stops to unbutton his pants. You nod, a little confused because usually he takes his time when it’s only you and him.

Still standing, he parts your thighs and drags you to his cock. He begins bucking his hips, breathing hard and pulling you hard. After three short minutes (you know it because you look at the clock near the bed) Kylo growls deeply and lets himself fall on top of you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even make you come” he laments hiding in the crook of your neck.

“It’s okay, it happens” you try to downplay the issue. You comb his hair in a maternal way.

“No, it’s not okay” you hear him sobbing and you feel your neck getting wet.

“Kylo, are you crying?” you try to look at his face but he tenses and hides more in you.

“No” he keeps sobbing.

“Kylo, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me” you hug him hard with all your limbs, your legs around his waist and your arms in his back.

“I saw your vision” his lips brushing against your skin as he talks. “I know I promised you I’d never look at your thoughts without permission but I saw your face there at the museum and I wasn’t feeling very well since the morning”.

“Are you having one of those days?” you ask him, remember how from time to time he gets really depressed and starts to doubt about everything, specially about your love.

“Yes” he whines and clings harder to you.

“Kylo, look at me” you hold his face to make him look at you. He has red puffy eyes and a deep sorrow written in all his face. “What happened six hundred years ago doesn’t matter. We’re not those people and you know why I’m so sure?” you take a moment so Kylo can think of your words. “Because I love you so much I’d never do something like that. I’d never choose anyone over you”.

“Not even Hux?” he pouts like a bereaved child.

“Not even Hux. No one. I love you, Kylo. I love you above all things” you swear to him and kiss him to make him feel you’re talking serious.

“Do you think some day it’ll be just you and me?” Kylo whispers when you finish kissing.

“What?”

“Just you and me. No one else”.

“Kylo…” you sigh, not sure of what to answer. Of course you’ve thought about the future, you’ve worried about if this relationship of three people can survive in the long term.

“Nevermind. I’m just feeling a little down, that’s all” he smiles again but this time it seems sincere. “I own you an orgasm” he gets up from you ready to eat you out again.

“You know what? I think I prefer to cuddle” you take the rest of your clothes and climb under the sheets.

“Whatever you want, baby girl” Kylo takes his clothes off too, wanting to feel your skin against his. He lays next to you holding you and breathing the essence of your hair. His dark day hasn’t gone completely but he feels calmer now that he’s with you like this. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was wondering if you could do a diamonds in the sky request for me?? It would be were the reader sings whenever they’re alone, and Hux and Kylo catch her singing. She turns very bitter, and pissed. Angst and fluff ensues. I hope this wasn’t too bland

_You: Our quarters are a mess! You guys are disgusting_

_Kylo: :(_

_Hux: Some clothes on the floor and a few dirty dishes don’t turn our quarters into a mess_

_You: I’m doing a whole cleanse. Say goodbye to your crap_

_Kylo: Goodbye, Hux_

_Hux: Very clever, Ren. Let’s see if you laugh when (Y/N) throw your burn helmet away_

_You: I’d never do such thing!_

_Kylo: I love you, baby_

_You: And I love you, handsome_

_Hux: I love you, (Y/N)_

_You: I love you, gorgeous_

You put your holopad down on the bed when you finish texting your boyfriends. You have all afternoon before they arrive to make this place look decent. So with an old shirt you stole from Kylo and a ton of clean products you begin.

* * *

 

“Imagine if (Y/N) actually throws that hideous helmet away” Hux teases Kylo as they walk to your quarters.

“She knows how important that helmet is for me. And it’s not hideous” Kylo tries to keep control. He doesn’t want to be scold by you because he Force choke Hux…again.

“You’re the only who says that” Hux types the code to enter. They say they hate each other but they always walk together back to your quarters at the end of the day.

 _“I don’t tell you what to say, I don’t tell you what to do, so just let me by myself, that’s all I ask for you”_ you sing loudly as you sweep the kitchen floor. You put some music on the bluetooth speakers to motivate you during the cleaning. You’re so into the song you don’t hear the door sliding and your two men walking in.

Hux and Kylo stand at the entrance and they look at you in your baggy shirt, barefoot, with a broom as a dancing partner.

Hux slaps Kylo in the chest to tell him to look at you but Kylo only nods. They both look at each other and they can’t help but grin and chuckle at the scene they have in front of them.

 _“I’m young and I love to be young, I’m free and I love to be free”_ you keep singing in tune with the song. Hux takes his holopad and goes to the video app to start recording you. He thinks you look so adorable to not keep this memory recorded.  _“To live my life the way I want, to say and do whatever I please”_ you swing with the broom and you startle to see Kylo and Hux just standing there smiling. Then you realize Hux has his holopad lift at your direction.

“What are you doing?!” you immediately demand an explanation.

“Kitten, you looked so adorable” Hux walks at you but you step back angry.

“Why were you recording me? So you can laugh at me?”

“No, baby. You looked so cute and you sing very well” Kylo tries to approach you but you reject him as you did with Hux.

“You guys are really assholes, you know that? I never laugh at you like this!” you sniff holding your tears. Before they can say anything else you run to the bathroom and lock the door.

“What happened?” Hux is so confused at the way you reacted.

“You had to record her, hadn’t you?” Kylo shakes his head at Hux and runs to the bathroom.

“Baby?” he knocks at the door.

“Go away!” you yell at him.

“Kitten, I’m so sorry” Hux isn’t sure what is he apologizing for.

“Just leave me alone!” your voice is strangled by crying.

“Baby girl” Kylo says in mellow. “Just let us in to see you’re fine and we’ll leave you alone”

You slowly get up from the floor and open the door. Kylo and Hux are standing there with a worried look in their faces.

“Hey, beautiful” Kylo knows you can’t resist to his compliments. You pout a little and look down.

“Come” Hux takes your hand and guides you to the bedroom. “Tell us what happened” he sits next to you on bed, meanwhile Kylo knees at your other side.

“I just…I don’t know how to explain it” you twist your hands nervous. Hux knows you so well, knowing when there’s something wrong. “My anxiety is getting worse, every single thing, even if it’s little, affects me. I’m so sad and tired, but still I feel like I need to do something all the time. That’s why I cleaned, to feel that I have control on something”.

“Kitten” Hux combs your hair and Kylo puts a hand on your knee. “You’re just having a couple of rough days. You know you can go with me or with Kylo to work if you don’t wanna be alone”.

“I think I’m having a rough life” you smile sadly.

“We love you so much, baby. You’re not alone in this but you gotta talk to us” Kylo tells you and rubs your shoulder.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you”

“Hey, if that makes you feel better you can scream at me all you want. Even punch me” Kylo jokes trying to make you feel better.

“I’d like to punch you” Hux snorts and you roll your eyes laughing. “And I think you did a great job. This place was really mess”.

“Thank you” you grin a little.

* * *

 

“(Y/N), are you awake?” Hux whispers as he stares at your back. The three of you are already on bed and you’re hugging Kylo.

“No, what’s up?” you roll over to look at Hux.

“I know this might sound stupid but… can you sing to me?” Hux is thankful it’s dark so you can’t see his red cheeks.

“Now?” you scratch your nose and then you rest your hand on Hux’s face.

“I don’t have many memories about my mom. She died when I was little but I can clearly remember she used to sing to me to fall asleep. And when I saw you today, you remind me of her” Hux confesses a piece of his past. This is new information for you, you never pry on his life because he’s so reserved.

“Of course” you whisper and caress his face. Hux closes his eyes and leans more to your touch. Very silently, you start humming a random melody, you can distinguish Hux’s face getting more relaxed.

“Thank you” he throws an arm on your waist. His heart is lulled by your voice and your love for him.  


End file.
